


SuperCat Week: Fake Relationship

by supercatandfriends



Series: SuperCat Week: Tropes and Cliches [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is at a New Year’s Eve party with her boss, Cat Grant, when Maxwell Lord decides to show his irritating face. Written for the “fake relationship” prompt for supercat week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperCat Week: Fake Relationship

As far as New Years Eve parties went, this was not the best one that Cat Grant had ever been to. By eleven, she was bored out of her mind. By eleven thirty, she was almost ready to call it quits and go home. Kara seemed to have a similar opinion as she kept indiscreetly checking her phone as if Cat didn’t see her reaching into her purse every forty-five seconds.

“You can leave if you’d like’” Cat didn’t even look at Kara when she said it, not particularly wanting to see the relief written on her face. But surprisingly, relief was not the emotion that Cat heard in her assistant’s voice.

“Leave?” Confusion, mostly. Maybe a bit of hurt. After a quick glace over at her, Cat saw that her face showed the same thing.

“You’re at a boring party with your boss. I don’t _need_ you to be here if you’ve got somewhere else you’d rather be,” Cat said, wondering why the girl didn’t just take her up on her uncharacteristically generous offer.

“Oh… well uh… I don’t actually have anywhere else to be,” Kara nervously adjusted her glasses, looking at the floor, “So I mean, unless you just want me to leave…”

“By all means, stay if you want,” Cat sighed, glancing at her own phone to check the time. Eleven fifty-two.

“Cat Grant! What a pleasure,” Maxwell Lord was already reaching out to take her hand before she offered it to him. Not that she had planned on offering it to him. The man was a pompous jerk. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, laughing when she jerked it away, “It’s always great to see you.”

“A lot of people hold that opinion,” Cat was feeling especially snarky after having been at this party for over two hours. Kara made a hasty decision to back up a few steps and distance herself from what was sure to be a fairly heated conversation, by the looks of things. But she did stay close enough that she could easily step back in if things got too out of hand, “Whatever you came over here to say to me, say it. Quit the pleasantries, we both know I don’t care for them.”

“Alright, straight to it then. You know, I’m a stickler for tradition-“

“No you aren’t”

“Ah, but this is one I like,” He actually had the nerve to hold his finger up and shush her. If Cat didn’t kill him, Kara decided, she’d take matters into her own hands, “Kissing at midnight is a great way to ring in the new year, don’t you think.”

“No.” Kara had to hold back laughter at the complete look of disbelief that flashed over Maxwell Lord’s face before he could compose himself. Cat had already started to turn away when he stepped in front of her. Eleven fifty-six.

“Oh come on, Cat. What’s the harm? You’re single, I’m single. It’s just a kiss and it’s tradition,” Flashing at smile at her, he reached out to run a hand down her arm. Cat backed up a step and he ended up grasping at air.

“For your information, I’m not single,” In her experience, the most sure fire way to get rid of an annoying man was to tell him that you weren’t available. Most other excuses were brushed away, “So I’d rather you leave me alone.”

“Well, if your boyfriend decided not to come with you to a New Years party, that’s his loss. No harm, no foul,” Kara was sure that Cat was going to punch his teeth in. Or maybe she was projecting. She certainly wanted to punch his teeth in. Eleven fifty-eight.

“Actually…” A glance over at her assistant. A moment of indecision, “I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m with Kara. Who’s right here.”

The look that Cat Grant was giving her was probably enough to peel paint off of walls. Kara knew instantly that if she contradicted her or so much as looked mildly confused, not only would she be fired, but her last paycheck would have to be used to cover her funeral costs. Not that she had planned on contradicting Cat, anyway.

Cat sauntered around a suspicious Maxwell Lord, wrapping her arm around her assistant’s waist.

“Do you really expect me to believe that, Cat? Really?” He looked at her as if he were talking to a child. That would absolutely never do. Eleven fifty-nine.

“I don’t’ really care what you believe.” People had started counting down. Ten, Nine. Lord stepped closer to Cat, smirking like he’d already gotten what he wanted. Eight, Seven. The idiot was actually leaning in as if she was going to kiss him anyway. Six, Five. Cat knew exactly how she was going to put him in his place, which was firmly three social levels below her. Four, Three, Two.

She ducked to the side as he leaned in to close the distance between them and grabbed Kara’s face. Kara, surprised, stumbled backwards a step, dragging Cat even closer as she wrapped both her arms around her for support.

Maxwell Lord, also surprised and with no one to grab onto for support, fell forward onto the ground. Several people turned to look their way when he hit the floor. And saw Cat Grant in a passionate lip lock with her assistant. When Cat pulled away, her first thought was to make sure Kara was okay. But that wasn’t something to be done here, with everyone staring at them.

“Wow,” Kara thought it was an absolute miracle that she managed to even get one word out. She was a bit disappointed that this was the word that her mind had chosen, but at least it wasn’t a negative response.

“Can we leave now or do you still want to stay?” Cat said, taking a step back but not removing her hand from Kara’s cheek.

“Let’s go. Please,” Kara was back to looking at the floor, blushing furiously. Not particularly pleased with all the people staring at her.

 

 

“I’m sorry about that,” Cat said once they were safely in the limo, alone, “It was unprofessional. Unacceptable. It won’t happen again.”

“I… uh-I mean- I wouldn’t mind if… you know, it did. Happen again, I mean. Unless you’re entirely opposed to that. Then nevermind.” Kara had mumbled all of that into her shoulder, her head turned as far away from her boss as she could get. Cat had to use every ounce of her self-control to not laugh at her assistant’s- no, Kara’s- awkwardness. But she had to admit, she wouldn’t mind if it happened again, either.

“Maybe next time, Maxwell Lord won’t be there,” Kara finally looked over at her, smiling a little.

“Yeah… That would probably be ideal.” This time, Cat couldn’t hold back her laughter. It was ridiculous. All of it. And she would not have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more Supercat stuff, you should follow me on tumblr
> 
> supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
